De Spion: Race tegen de klok (5)
De Spion is een oud, oud verhaal dat ik terug in 2008 heb geschreven voor de Neopets site. Het combineert verschillende officiële stripseries (De vloek van Maraqua en De terugkeer van Dr. Sloth) in een nieuw verhaal. Wat op de wiki te vinden is letterlijk knip-en-plak werk van het originele document, dus ook mijn spelling, taalgebruik, enzovoort komt uit 2008. U bent gewaarschuwd. Ik ben heel even kwijt wat ook alweer het doel van De Spion was, maar Gorix, Cylara en Scout vormen een team met kapitein Garin en zijn crew plus mijn eigen karakter Levske Mila om...achter premiejaagster Ylana aan te gaan? Volgens mij waren ze ook min of meer de wereld aan het redden en was er iets met een amulet. In ieder geval veel leesplezier! Mvs109 16 apr 2016 18:56 (UTC) Open zee en Verloren Woestijn Leyenda De spanning in het publiek was te snijden. Het leek wel of heel Neopia (inclusief Kreludor en Virupets Ruimtestation) wachtten op wat er zou gebeuren. Van deze momenten hield ik het allermeest. Bij schrijven kan je je niet altijd aan de regels houden. Dit is voor de mensen die het verhaal eerst moeten goedkeuren voordat het in de NK komt: lees het verhaal eerst HELEMAAL voordat het afgekeurd wordt. Een beetje spanning in het verhaal is altijd leuk, of niet? Ik kan zo een verhaal schrijven over een Ixi prinsesje dat het bos in loopt, haar droomprins ontmoet, trouwt (pardon, mag niet in de NK. Relaties, daten, bruiloften, dat soort dingen verboden. Dan zijn ze al getrouwd en dan houdt het verhaal op.) Een goed/spannend verhaal schrijven is lastig, dus a.u.b. lees (of als je in het publiek zit bij Leyenda: luister het hele verhaal) het eerst helemaal. Vertrouwen Wat deed ze? Waarom maakte ze er geen eind aan? En waarom hielpen Cylara en Scout hem niet? Het waren toch zijn vrienden? Lieten ze hem zomaar neersteken? Vol vragen zat hij. Gorix merkte niet dat er nog meer pets het ruim in waren gekomen. Het licht van de lantaarn scheen niet fel genoeg om hun gezichten te zien. “Aja!” schreeuwde Levske ineens. “Dat was het dan. Verraden door mijn eigen vrienden. Vaarwel Neopia. Ik zal je missen. ” was het laatste dat Gorix dacht, dacht hij. In plaats van een vreselijke pijn te voelen, vielen zijn handen naar beneden. De pets lachten hartelijk. Eindelijk durfde Gorix zijn ogen open te doen. Hij leefde nog. Hij leefde! Zijn handen zaten nog in de boeien, maar ze zaten niet meer vast aan de zijkant van het schip. Zijn voetboeien werden losgemaakt door een rode Kryii: Jacques. Achter hem stonden Garin en nog iemand van de bemanning. Scout en Cylara waren eveneens nog geboeid, maar leefde ook nog. “Breng ze naar mijn kajuit. Kom mee, Levske.” De kapitein wenkte het groepje mee te gaan. Daar stonden ze weer in de kajuit (die overigens veel beter verlicht was dan het ruim.). Garin nam plaats achter zijn bureau. De rest moest blijven staan. “Zo Grundo, ik hoop dat je je lesje geleerd hebt. Je mag Levske wel bedanken, anders liep je nu van de plank af!” Er steeg een zacht gegrinnik op. Gorix keek naar Levske, die stond te stralen. “Maak ze los.” beval Garin: “Levske, je bent ze wel een verklaring schuldig.” Levske ging voor haar vrienden staan: “Ik heb je vertelt Scout, dat ik veel heb gereisd. Dat is niet gelogen, maar ook niet helemaal waar. Ik reisde mee op dit schip: de Zwarte Pawkeet. Ik ben een lid van de bemanning. Ik ontmoette veel pets bij...hoe zeg je dat?” “Roven!” “Let op je tong Grundo.” waarschuwde Jacques. “Maar ik heb ook over het land gereisd als gewoon een vreemdeling hoor. Ik ben dan wel een piraat, maar ik ben ook een reiziger, een avonturier, een verzetstrijder. En dat laatste mag je niet vergeten Gorix! Het is nooit in mijn hoofd opgekomen om jullie te verraden. Hoe vervelend jullie ook waren, dat zou ik nooit doen, maar ik ben ook trouw aan mijn oude vrienden. “ Scout en Cylara knikte eenstemmig. Ze geloofde het verhaal. Een vriendin zal je niet verraden, ook al is ze een piraat. “Gorix, alvast sorry voor die dolk van net. Ik wilde je eens aan het schrikken maken. Ik ben ook wel eens bang, alleen laat ik dat nooit merken.” “Niet met de eer gaan strijken meisje. Het was mijn idee hoor.” lachte Jacques. “Ik had het verdient.” Gorix keek naar de grond. Garin keek hem streng aan. “Moet jij nog wat zeggen Grundo?” Dit was eerder een bevel dan een vraag. “Sorry Levske, dat ik je van verraad beschuldigde. Ook sorry voor de kapitein en de bemanning. Ik zei dingen die niet waar waren.” “Let in het vervolg wat beter op je woorden Gorix, maar ik zat eigelijk ook fout. Wij zijn nogal gehecht aan onze vrijheid en niet gewend orders van andere aan te nemen. Ik was nogal opvliegend.” “Zeg. Hoelang zaten wij eigelijk in dat ruim en waar ze we eigelijk?” vroeg Cylara ineens. “Wilt u ons nog helpen kapitein?” vroeg Scout erachteraan. “Waar we zijn? Op weg naar de Verloren Woestijn natuurlijk! Waar anders?” zei Garin of het de gewoonste zaak van de wereld was. “Ik dacht dat u misschien terug zou gaan naar Krawk Eiland of zoiets.” “Dat zou ik niet doen Cylara. En houdt eens op met de ge-U. Ik ben pas 18 en geen 30! Hoe staat de koers Jacques?” “We...” “Verloren Woestijn in zicht!” schreeuwde de uitkijk. “Dat wilde ik net zeggen.” Ze liepen naar buiten. De bevelen vlogen over het dek heen. Binnen de kortste keren kon de loopplank worden uitgegooid in het minidorpje Zanderig. In dit dorpje lag de enige haven van de Verloren Woestijn. Je moest of te voet (wat niet aan te raden is in een woestijn) of per binnenvaartschip. Het dorp Zanderig, vernoemt naar de held die het dorp gered had van een hongerzomer. De held heette Zand Anderig, wat later is verbasterd naar Zanderig. Het dorp is meer haven dan dorp, dus de term haven is eigelijk beter op zijn plek. Het is een van de meest vage plaatsen in heel Neopia en omdat het zo vaag is vergeten de neopets ook heel vaak dat het bestaat, maar wil je naar de Verloren Woestijn dan kan dat alleen via Zanderig. Eigelijk is de naam Zanderig ook al verkeerd. (noot van de schrijfster: Ik zei het toch: deze plek is vaag.) In de hele haven is meer water dan zand, dus eigelijk zou de plek Waterig moeten heten. Maar laten we nu niet om het verhaal heen draaien en teruggaan naar de Zwarte Pawkeet die nu in de haven van Zanderig ligt (Het zou eigelijk Waterig moeten heten.) “Nou, hier scheiden onze wegen dus. Leuk jullie ontmoet te hebben T.T. Veel succes allemaal en kom levend terug.” Team Thilg (Gorix, Cylara, Scout en Levske) namen afscheid van de bemanning van de Zwarte Pawkeet. Ze stapten over op een binnenvaartschip en voeren weg naar Sakhmet. Garin en Jacques stonden over de reling het schip na te kijken. “Waar denk je aan vriend?” “Ik vraag me af of ze het zullen redden, Jacques. Het is gevaarlijk. Kummintus spaart geen vrouwen.” “Maak je niet druk. Levske redt zich uitstekend alleen. Als ik gehoord heb wat ze gedaan heeft met Kummintus, dan moet dit ook wel lukken. Dit zijn niet zomaar vrouwen Garin. Dit is Team Thilg, de beste Verzetstrijders van het Verzet. Die krijg je er niet zo makkelijk onder.” “Je vergeet die Grundo: Gorix.” “Die is ook geen makkelijke. Je moet eens meer de NK en het nieuws lezen. Je hebt een rivaal ontdekt Garin! Iemand die ook niet terugdeinst voor gevaar en avontuur.” “Misschien.” De Zwarte Pawkeet zette koers richting zee. Ook Garin had een contact gekregen waarmee hij commandant Valka op de hoogte kon stellen van de situatie. “Commandant Valka hier.” klonk uit het contact. “Hier Garin. Missie geslaagd. Team Thilg is afgezet in Zanderig.” “Uitstekend werk kapitein. Geen ongelukken gebeurd?” Garin hadt geen zin om op die vraag te antwoorden. “En uw belofte?” “Ik maak er direct werk van. Over en sluiten.” Garin legde zuchtend het contact weg. “Kapitein! Kom eens kijken. De uitkijk ziet iets verdacht.” Talak kwam binnenstormen. Garin klom zo snel mogelijk het want in. Boven aangekomen rukte hij de verrekijker uit de hand van de uitkijk. “Waar?” De uitkijk wees naar het westen. “Wat maak je me nu? Ik zie niets!” wilde Garin zeggen, maar op dat moment zag hij een stok rechtop in het water drijven. Garin zoomde in op de stok. Het was een periscoop (zo’n ding waarmee je boven water kan kijken vanuit een onderwaterboot.) Als een gek klom Garin het want weer uit. “Wat heb je gezien?” vroeg Jacques verbaast toen Garin ineens zo opgewonden was. “Wat doe je nu?” Garin sprong van het schip af recht de zee in. De verrekijker nog in zijn hand. “Man over boord!” schreeuwde Jacques. Er kwam al een matroos met een touw aan lopen. Toen het luchtbellen voor zijn neus weg waren keek hij door de verrekijker naar wat hij dacht gezien te hebben. Hij hadt het goed gezien. Snel zwom hij weer naar boven (hij hadt geen kieuwen maar longen. LUCHT!) “Vangen maat! Ben je gek geworden om zomaar het water in te springen?” Garin pakte dankbaar het touw aan en klom omhoog. Bibberend stond hij op het dek. “De…de…de.” Kon hij net uitbrengen. “De Dede! Mijn God, Kummintus is Team Thilg op het spoor!” Jacques schrok zich een hoedje. De bemanning hield ineens op met hun taken uit te voeren. “Jongens, gaan jullie mee of kan ik alleen gaan?” vroeg Garin. De bemanning wist dondersgoed waarover hij het hadt. “Ben je gek!? Natuurlijk gaan wij mee! Koers drie graden bakboord. Terug naar Zanderig!” Er volgde nog meer bevelen van Jacques ditmaal. Garin moest zich omkleden. Leyenda Ik had het gevoel of ik bespioneerd werd. Iemands ogen prikte in mijn rug (figuurlijk hè. Als het letterlijk was, zou het niet zo fijn zijn voor de eigenaar van de ogen.) De spanning was weer een beetje gedaald. Het gehamer van hierachter was weer begonnen. Ik ging verder met mijn verhaal. Op naar het binnenvaartschip! Heet “Warm, heet, snikheet, kokend heet, ik smelt!” somde Cylara op. Het was absurd heet. Het was op dek al niet om uit te houden, maar binnen. Oh, verschrikkelijk. Je kreeg al medelijden met de kok die nu in een snikhete kombuis (keuken) het avondeten stond te bereiden. Levske lag uitgeteld in de schaduw: “Ik wou dat ik een witte xweetok was. Die kan beter tegen de hitte. Geef mij maar de winter.” Scout lag langs haar. Gorix hield zich wonderbaarlijk goed. “Ik kan goed tegen de hitte. Ik hou ook erg van de zomer.” Verklaarde hij. “Ook als je zowat smelt? Een woestijn? Oké, maar dit is niet normaal meer. Zit hier een gat in de ozonlaag of zo?” zei Levske. Praten kosten veel moeite. De rest van de reis zei niemand iets meer. Het schip leek ook wel geen zin te hebben om met dit weer te varen. Ze gingen dan ook traag vooruit. Alles ging langzaam: het eten, het spreken, het bewegen, het ademen, het varen enz. Zelfs de nacht viel langzaam. Zo heet als de dag was, zo koud was de nacht. Ze waren nog een halve dag van Sakhmet af. Het was geen optie om buiten te slapen. Je zou geheid bevriezen. Net toen Cylara, Scout, Gorix en Levske naar hun kajuiten wilden lopen klonk er een stem achter hun. “Hallo jongens. Kennen jullie me nog?” Scout draaide zich verschrikt om. “Jij!” Categorie:De Spion Categorie:De Spion: hoofdstukken Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Mvs109: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken